


So High Tone

by E_sha



Series: Baby, Again? [3]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, Murdermoms, Soft Emily, There are no evil plots here just fluff, canon AU, maybe not so murdermoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: If the "high tone" scene was done in an alternate universe."Okay, fuck it. Let's do this!"





	So High Tone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another soft one-shot. I hope you enjoy the softness and the fluff!

Stephanie accompanied Miles on his usual playdate with Nicky. She felt an odd feeling in her gut when Emily looked her in the eyes earlier as she was picking up Nicky. It wasn’t a cold look, but the look of someone that was contemplating asking the other person a question in fear of what the answer would be.

            Stephanie tried to give Emily an encouraging smile as if to say ‘I’m here to listen. Whatever it is that’s on your mind’. Emily gave her in a wink looking to soak up the façade that was nearly fading from her confident demeanor. The two then whisked their children off back to Emily’s manor.

            Miles and Nicky ran up to Nicky’s room to play Explorers, while Emily was fixing two dry martinis for her and Stephanie.

            “So, where’s Sean today?” Stephanie looked over Emily again, searching for the apprehensiveness that she spotted before at the boys’ school. She so desperately wanted to comfort that part of Emily. Let her know that whatever it is, it would be okay. They could figure out a solution together.

             “He’s at some writer’s conference. He’s supposed to be gone for a while.” Emily answered nonchalantly.

              Stephanie chewed on her lip. “Oh, wow. That’s ominous. Guess he finally wrote another book.”

              Emily shook the shaker. “Something like that. Good riddance.” She replied pouring the drinks the glasses and spraying lemon on the rims.

              Emily raised a glass for Stephanie to take. “Let’s move to the couch.” She suggested before moving across the kitchen to the living room in such an elegant fashion that Stephanie swore Emily was a ballerina in a past life.

            Stephanie followed her taller companion. She took the left side of the couch and Emily kicked off her Louboutin heels before lying across the right side. Her legs almost running across Stephanie’s side to invade a spot on her lap.

            “You know whenever we do this it makes me feel so high tone.” Stephanie said breaking the silence. She wanted to pick a subject that they could chat about but that’s what came to her mind first.

            Emily gave her a soft smile before taking a sip of her drink.

            “We can make it more of a habit if you like.” She used a finger to circle around the rim of her glass.

           Stephanie took another sip before replying.

           “It reminds me of Bewitched. Samantha would always fix Darrin a martini after he got home from work.” Stephanie explained starting to feel the warmth from the gin spread through her body. She was getting tipsy. She was such a lightweight.

            Emily let out a soft laugh. “I think we’d have to live in domesticated bliss for that to be a thing, baby.”

            Stephanie felt her face burn at the use of the pet name.

            “I-I wasn’t suggesting. I’m sorry. You’re married and that was inappropriate of me to suggest.” Stephanie tried to hide her face in her martini glass, but she was shocked to discover that at this point, her glass was empty.

             Emily rolled her eyes a smile gracing her face once more. “Baby, what did I say about that shitty phrase?” Putting her empty glass on the coffee table.

            “I know. It’s a hard habit to break, but I just didn’t want you to think that I am taking advantage of you or suggesting that you cheat on Sean.” Stephanie started to explain. She felt herself being trapped with a foot in her mouth as she continued to explain. “You are a happily married woman. I really shouldn’t have said that. The comparison is all off and who the fuck do I think I am-“

            Emily reached out and cupped Stephanie’s face before cutting her off.

            “Hey hey, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything nefarious by it.” Stephanie still had her eyes glued to the floor wishing she could be swallowed up by the Earth.

            “Baby, look at me.” Stephanie looked up to meet Emily’s soft gaze. It was the same look Emily gave her earlier at the boys’ school. “If you wanted to play house all you had to do was ask.” Emily’s cocky demeanor was back, and Stephanie found it intoxicating. She wanted desperately to give into her desire for the other woman.

           “Are you asking me to stay here?” Stephanie asked trying to decipher what Emily was truly asking of her.

            Emily looked deep into Stephanie’s eyes as if she were searching for confirmation.

            “Would you say yes if I were.”

            Stephanie felt her throat go dry before swallowing her surprise.

            “In a heartbeat. What about Sean? He’s your husband and I’m just your friend.” Stephanie replied. She was fishing. She knew she was fishing, but she had to be sure of what she was hearing.

             Emily unfolded her legs and scooted into Stephanie’s space. “What if I told you that we were getting a divorce and that’s why he’s not here?”

             Stephanie felt her heart speed up. “Then I’d accept your offer.”

             Emily smiled at Stephanie. “I know this is unorthodox, but I want you and Miles here.”

             As exciting as it was. It felt too good to be true. “Please tell me this is for real. I can’t stand the idea of being jerked around. If we do this, we are really doing this.”

             “Someone’s getting bossy.” Emily quipped. “I have the papers if you’d like to see them.”

              Stephanie reached out to play with Emily’s left hand that had fallen from Stephanie’s face back to resting behind the couch. She intertwined Emily’s fingers with her right hand. When she met warm skin where cold steal used to be she looked up in shock.

             “Your ring is gone.”

              Emily brought the ball that was made up of hers and Stephanie’s hands to place delicate kisses on Stephanie’s fingers.

              “I told you it was for real, baby. Nothing I do is halfway. I don’t want Sean. I want you.”

               Stephanie felt like she was about to burst at the declaration.

              “I want you too.” She replied feeling breathless. “But we haven’t been on a proper date yet. Also, I need you to see me all done up and not in my mommy attire.”

               Emily let out another laugh. “If you want, we can take our time. There’s no rush. I can be a little spontaneous sometimes, but I’ll try to slow down if that means that I get to be with you. Just know that the option is there.”

               “Okay, fuck it. Let’s do this!” Stephanie exclaimed.

               “Isn’t that a quarter in the Oopsy Jar?” Emily joked.

                “I’ll put it in later.” Stephanie looked over Emily’s face once more. The apprehensiveness was washed away and what was left was calm. The same calm she saw on Emily’s face when they first met. The face that she inevitably fell for, but now there’s no mystery. Just the woman that she so desperately wanted to know and care for and love.

                 Stephanie unhooked their conjoined hands before using both her hands to cup Emily’s face. “May I kiss you, Emily?” She asked.

                 Emily let out a smile that Stephanie was sure similar to that of sunshine.

                “If you don’t. I’ll do it first.” Emily moved to meet Stephanie halfway their noses touching before their lips met in a slow passionate kiss. Emily didn’t voice it, but she felt safe in Stephanie’s arms. She couldn’t wait to embark on this new journey of love with Stephanie. It wasn’t a normal way of meeting at all, but Emily remembered how nothing in her life was what anyone would consider normal.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this note, thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it. Feel free to look at my non-fanfic work on my sideblog on tumblr: [Weird-Kid-Writes-Stuff](http://Weird-Kid-Writes-Stuff.tumblr.com/) or If you want to scream about this pairing together, feel free to slide into the ask box of my mainblog: [Iyeshaisriley](http://iyeshaisriley.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
